


Jane's Vacuum

by sry_i_have_rehearsal



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sry_i_have_rehearsal/pseuds/sry_i_have_rehearsal
Summary: Jane gets a vacuum. What were you expecting? She can be chaotic too.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	Jane's Vacuum

“It’s here!” Jane stumbled down the stairs with her phone in her hand, open to her package tracker. She sprinted to the front door and pulled it open, kneeling down to pick up her package and running back inside to open it.

“What have you got, Jane?”

“A wine problem.” Anne responded to Catherine before getting playfully shoved by her.

The third queen desperately ripped open her package and threw the bubble wrap behind her.

“Dibs!” Anne snatched the wrap from behind Jane and walked to the couch.

“Okay Catherine, are you ready?”

“Ready for what?” Aragon asked before Jane pulled out a handheld vacuum and lifted it over her head. “…it’s a vacuum?”

“Yes! The larger one we have was a pain to carry up and down the stairs, but this one you don’t even have to push!”

“I’m sure it has half the amount of power our bigger one has.”

“I got her on sale! Do not put her down!” Jane threatened Catherine with the vacuum, turning it on for it to begin sucking immediately. She gasped, “it came charged!”

“That’s great Jane, but I think-“

Before Catherine could finish, Jane bolted into their living room. “Anne! What’s something I could test this on?”

“Uhm! Uh!” Anne grabbed her bag of crisps, crushed a few up in her hand and sprinkled them onto the carpet.

“Great thinking, my love!” Jane turned her vacuum down and successfully cleaned up the crumbs off the carpet. She turned up to Anne with stars in her eyes, determined to clean more.

“Oh my god, Jane! Why are you so excited?”

“Again!” The third queen chuckled at the second, as she took another handful of crisps and crushed them over the carpet, this time stomping them into it.

Jane held the vacuum over the crumbs, moving it back and forth into the carpet before lifting it up, leaving no crumbs left behind. “Look, Anne!”

“Hell yeah.”

“Language!” Jane excitingly reminded her with the same energy as before. Catherine stepped into the room with her water in hand.

“Anne, since when have I had to tell you not to encourage Jane?”

“Oh, how the turntables.” Anne smiled as Jane stood up quickly.

“I’m sure the others will have something for me to clean.” Jane waved her vacuum around as proudly moved up the stairs. The queen vacuumed every bit of Wolfie and Magic’s hair off of each step while she walked. She stepped up to Kat’s room, finding it empty before turning to Anna’s room and knocking the rhythm of the short piano melody from her song.

“Anna?”

“What’s up? Come in.” Anna called from her bed as the two dogs barked at the door.

Jane slid into the room to see Wolfie, Magic and Kat snuggled beside Anna, all watching Netflix on Anna’s television. “Room service, you two have anything that needs vacuuming?”

“A milkshake would be nice.”

“Oh shush.” Kat booped Anna’s nose before sliding out of her bed. “I’ll be right back, darling.”

The pink-haired queen bounced out of Anna’s room, taking Jane’s hand and bringing her to her own room. “Okay so, Anne poured slime on my carpet and I couldn’t scrub it off.”

“Oh, I don’t know if a vacuum would be best for that…”

“Just try it, Jane! It’ll be fine.” Kat encouraged her as she lifted her rug to reveal a round green stain.

Jane hesitatingly put the vacuum against the carpet and set it on high, moving the suction across the ground over the stain. After a few seconds, she lifted the vacuum only to be shocked by the stains absence.

“Oh my! You did it!”

“I’m sure it was loose, it couldn’t have-“

Jane was interrupted by a smooch on the cheek from Kat, before she skipped back into Anna’s room. “Thank you Janey!”

The queen with her vacuum stepped out of the room and turned to the final queen’s door. She knocked her signature rhythm, cueing Cathy to jog up to the door and open it. “Hi Jane, what- ohh, ah-“ Cathy held her head with one hand and the wall with the other. “I stood up too fast.”

“Low iron?”

“Actually, it isn’t necessarily low iron, it could be the result of a lot of things. That’s just a common assumption.” Cathy sat back in her chair and drank from her water bottle.

“My vacuum came…do you have any messes for me to clean?”

“I’m the mess.” Cathy states blandly, saving her document before working on it even more. Jane slowly stepped up behind her and turned her vacuum into low before she began vacuuming Cathy’s hair.

“Wha- Jane! What are you doing?”

“You said you’re the mess.”

“Not like that, Jane! I’m fine!” Cathy fell out of her chair as Jane did not stop. She ran down the stairs, trying to escape the vacuuming before it sucked her up. “Catherine, help!”

“Cathy! It’s just a vacuum!”

“She’s trying to vacuum my hair!” Cathy whined as Catherine stepped up to Jane, putting her hand out.

“Jane.”

“No.” Jane held the vacuum in her arms childishly.

“Jane, I’m going to sell it if you don’t hand it to me right now.”

The third queen cringed as she handed it to Catherine, visibly stressed. Catherine turned off the vacuum and set it down in her chair. “You’re limited to using it one hour each day, and you may not torment the other queens, understand?”

“But-“

“Jane.”

“I’m an adult!”

“And I’m going to sell it if you don’t listen-“

“Okay, Catherine.” Jane sighed and sat on the couch beside Anne.

“Don’t worry Jane, you get used to it after a while.”


End file.
